


the world is quiet here

by octoberwithoutyou



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberwithoutyou/pseuds/octoberwithoutyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr had this running joke when he said he had better hearing than Alex. Well, it wasn’t a joke because no one found it particularly funny, but the weak smile Alex gave him every time encouraged him to keep making it. That, and because he thought Eliza found it funny. She didn’t, she just was amused by Alex’s grimace.<br/>or<br/>It's Aaron's turn to watch the baby. Again. Not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is quiet here

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Mylah. Love you.

Aaron Burr had this running joke when he said he had better hearing than Alex. Well, it wasn’t a joke because no one found it particularly funny, but the weak smile Alex gave him every time encouraged him to keep making it. That, and because he thought Eliza found it funny. She didn’t, she just was amused by Alex’s grimace.

Aaron was reminded of his joke every time he woke up in the middle of the night and stood up to go tend the baby that was crying his lungs out in his crib. Ever since him and Eliza convinced Alex to sleep at least six hours, the man was impossible to wake up, and not even with Phillip crying so hard their neighbours were probably awake and concerned.

That only left two options: Eliza and him. This week, Eliza was working the night shift. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes as he headed to Phillip’s room. Nights like these made his joke less funny. He pondered if he should just call Alex and tell him to go, but Aaron was already opening the door of the baby’s room and stepping in.

The noise was worse there, drilling on his ears. He turned on the night lights and looked down at the baby in the crib. There he was, in all his screaming glory, Phillip Hamilton. “Hey,” Aaron whispered tiredly, reaching out to pick him up. “What is it, are you hungry? Your Mama isn’t here.”

The baby kept crying, and Aaron started rocking him. He checked if he needed a diaper change, and was thankful he didn’t. “What’s wrong?” He asked Phillip, trying not to panic. The baby didn’t answer, of course, but his wailing was softer now. Aaron kept rocking him, humming under his breath.

He blamed it that Alex had demanded a David Bowie marathon earlier that week as he started humming Magic Dance. The baby seemed to like it, because he yawned and his tears stopped flowing. “I saw my baby,” Aaron sang quietly, glad Alex was still asleep. “crying hard as babe could cry…”

Phillip had stopped crying entirely, looking up at Aaron with wide, sleepy eyes. Aaron smiled and kept singing, feeling like he was making a fool of himself in the best way. He tried to mimic the voices, which earned him a giggle from the baby, before he yawned again and closed his eyes. 

Aaron placed Phillip back in his crib and contemplated him for a while, smile still on his face. He felt two hands creeping up from behind and jumped before sighing. “Goddammit, Alexander.”

He felt Alex smiling into his shoulder. “That was pretty cute.” Aaron rolled his eyes and turned so he was facing Alex. “Did you see...all of that?” Alex’s eyes were soft, almost irradiating love, and Aaron had to look away because it was too early in the morning, and he was _not_ grinning.  
“David Bowie, uh?” Alex teased, smirking. Aaron rolled his eyes again and dragged him out of the room. “Hush, Phillip’s sleeping.”

Alex took his hand, still smirking. “Hey, Burr.” 

“ _No._ ”

“You remind me of the babe.”

“I’m not doing this with you.” Alex pouted, and Aaron bit his lip so he wouldn’t smile.


End file.
